Auxilium
by ant-xxoo
Summary: The Mastermind has finally inhabited Keri's body and he is wreaking havoc on the world. With M.I.9 at its knees, Tom makes a final attempt to save the world by enlisting the help of an old friend.
1. Chapter 1

Auxilium

The Mastermind has finally inhabited Keri's body and he is wreaking havoc on the world. With M.I.9 at its knees, Tom makes a final attempt to save the world by bringing back an old friend.

Story

"Run!" Dan Morgan yelled at the top of his voice. The assault team scattered left, right and centre. Frank dragged the unconscious Stella with him, covering her head wound with his hand. Behind them, Keri walked slowly towards them, a cruel smirk on her face. Not Keri, the Mastermind, Dan reminded himself as he raced through the corridors of KORPS HQ. Aneisha and Tom started to pant heavily as the teenage spies reached a dead end. Tom slumped against a wall. Dan desperately scanned the room for a way out. He then spotted a glass panel on the roof above them. Aneisha found it just after Dan had. She quickly slipped off her shoe and with all her might, flung it upwards at the glass panel. The shoe hit the glass and the shattered pieces rained down.

"I don't know if I can…" Tom said hesitantly.

He then caught sight of the Mastermind slowly edging towards them with a knife and he lost his nerve. Dragging a cardboard box over to the roof, he sprung off it and wildly grasped the window. He held onto it and rolled himself onto the roof. Aneisha went next, squealing as her hand caught a piece of glass. Blood dripped off the shard as Dan jumped off the box. He grabbed the window and threw himself up.

The three spies were now on the roof of KORPS HQ.

"What do we do now?" Aneisha asked exasperatedly.

Dan raced around the edge of the building and inspected it. There was a long silver ladder, leading down to the ground. Tom saw the ladder and groaned.

"This is why I'm not a field agent" he grumbled. He slowly put his legs over the edge of the building and began to climb downwards. Aneisha followed him and Dan went after her. After a while, they reached the ground.

As they dusted themselves off, Aneisha let out a shriek. "Frank and Stella! We forgot Frank and Stella!" she cried. Aneisha made her way to the ladder but Dan stopped her. "Neish, what are you doing?" he asked incredulously.

"Going to rescue Frank and Stella!" Aneisha answered impatiently.

"You can't! Going in there is a suicide mission! Frank and Stella are strong, they can make it out on their own" Dan warned.

"No they can't!" Aneisha shouted. "Stella is freaking _unconscious_!"

"Aneisha" Tom said softly, stepping forward. His eyes reflected worry for Stella and Frank but absolute terror for Aneisha. She sagged and collapsed into a fit of sobs. Tom walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back soothingly. "It's just Keri's gone and Frank's lost and Stella's" Aneisha sobbed.

Dan closed his eyes, feeling tears well up in his eyes. His friend was gone. Frank and Stella were missing. What he wanted right now was Zoe. He wanted her to wrap her delicate arms around him; he wanted to play with her silky auburn hair. "Zoe" he murmured and all of a sudden, the building exploded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

**Thanks for the awesome reviews! I'll try and update the next chapter really soon. I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 2

Heat. Searing heat. Dan felt himself being blasted backwards into oblivion, his body being tossed like a limp ragdoll. All of a sudden, he felt himself falling. He was dimly aware of the concrete pavement beneath him. And then he began to think. Smashing onto a concrete pavement wouldn't be much fun…any protection? He didn't have any shielding gadgets so Dan slowly lifted his hand up to cover his head. 3, 2, 1 IMPACT! Dan crashed into the ground, his arms smashing into the concrete.

For a while he laid there, his head throbbing and his eyes watering. Feeling movement in his right foot, he jiggled it tentatively. Yep, it was fine. He moved his left foot, then his ankle, then his leg and then his torso. He slowly pushed himself up without using his arms. He could barely feel them. His vision blurred and he was dimly aware of his surroundings. There were pieces of brick and glass surrounding him. Many people lay around him, motionless.

Then Dan remembered. Tom and Aneisha! He shuffled forward, every step causing his pain. His vision sharpened and went from hazy to normal. He stopped abruptly at Aneisha's body.

"Neish, hey Neish. Wake up" he croaked.

Aneisha remained still and Dan's heartbeat quickened. Surely she wasn't….no she had a pulse. Dan then felt a presence and he turned around to see Tom limping up to him. The brown haired boy fell to his knees clumsily.

"Aneisha if you don't wake up, I'll be forced to kiss you" Tom said hoarsely.

For a while, there was no movement before Aneisha's hand flew out and she slapped Tom across the face.

"Of all the nerve" she muttered and both boys grinned. Aneisha sat up slowly, rubbing her shoulder. "Where are we?" she asked and the boys shrugged. The three spies began to observe their surroundings when something caught Dan's eye.

"Hey, what's that?" Dan asked, gesturing to the figure moving slowly towards them.

Aneisha licked her lips nervously. "I really don't have the energy to fight a KORPS agent right now. I'm pooped".

The figure stumbled into view and the team let out an audible sigh of relief, for it was Frank. "You're alright!" Tom cried joyfully, while Aneisha scrambled up to hug Frank. The spy handler barely even registered the hug and Dan noticed the dead look in his eyes.

"Frank what is it?" Dan asked concernedly. "And where's Stella?"

At the mention of her name, Frank visibly stiffened.

"Stella's gone. As are the rest of the MI9 agents. We're on our own"

The team remained still. "When you say gone" Tom started. "They're captured" Frank said, bringing a bit of comfort to the spies. Aneisha breathed out and Frank looked at her quizzically.

"There's hope!" she cried and Frank shook his head gravely. "No there isn't. One thing to know about KORPS is that they're merciless. They torture their prisoners to breaking point. Even if we do rescue Stella…and the others…they'll be empty. Broken. Forever gone" Frank said.

"Then we have to get them out now!" Dan said determinedly.

"We can't. Just before capture, Stella threw down a flamethrower. That's why the building exploded. The whole KORPS base is dust and ash. As soon as I woke up, I swept the area. KORPS have relocated to their next, even more secretive base" Frank said.

"And Keri?" Aneisha asked hopefully.

"She's still the Mastermind. As evil, and unharmed, as ever" Frank said grimly.

Tom suddenly let out a curse and when the team turned to him; his hand was smacked on his forehead. "What now?" Dan asked exasperatedly.

"We completely forgot. Only three hours ago, the Crime Minister was sworn in as Prime Minister" Tom moaned.

"She could wreak havoc on the world and it's all our fault" Dan muttered.

"Come on, let's get back to our hideout. We need to get our energy back" Aneisha said and the spies dejectedly trailed out of the exploded building.


	3. Chapter 3

**Two chapters in a day! Well it's Sunday and I'm bored. I'm already starting the fourth chapter. Thanks again for all the awesome reviews! Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 3

Aneisha peered through the shutters, her brown eyes squinting. Tom was hastily wrapping a bandage around Frank's leg, but it was clear that the brown haired boy was no physician. Dan chucked his bag down next to the bed and walked back into the living room, where everyone else was. "Turn on the TV" he instructed. Frank fumbled with the remote before pressing the on button.

"Neish come here" Dan said and Aneisha tore herself away from the window. The Crime Minister was standing on a podium, her dark eyes glinting.

"_As your new Prime Minister, I have two important announcements. From this moment onwards, I am disbanding all security services. My highly trained security guards will be replacing all police force workers and more importantly, MI9. I assure you that this is for the best of the country, as tougher security programmes are taking place. The safety of this country and its people is my top priority" _the Crime Minister said, widening her lipstick smeared mouth to reveal pointed white teeth.

"Yeah right!" Tom cried, throwing a tissue at the TV. Aneisha shoved him and shushed him.

"_Secondly, it has come to my attention that three fugitives are on the run. If you see these four people, you have legal right to handcuff them and take them to one of my agencies, using force if needed" _the Crime Minister said. An image of Dan, Tom, Aneisha and Frank appeared on the screen and Aneisha gasped.

"_Just as a reminder, their names are Daniel Morgan, Aneisha Jones, Thomas Tupper and Frank London" _the Crime Minister said and with one last sinister smile, she stepped away from the podium.

"Perfect. We're fugitives now" Aneisha said sarcastically. Tom buried his head in his hands and Frank leant against a pillow.

"Do you know what this also means? Security is being disbanded and replaced by KORPS agents. The Crime Minister and Mastermind have access to the banks of England, precious artefacts, nuclear weapons and missiles! Britain is headed for disaster!" Dan said, sounding aghast.

"And there's nothing we can do to stop it" Frank said solemnly.

Dan leant against the pillow and sighed. Next to him, Tom was throwing paper balls at the roof and Aneisha was huddled over her phone. Frank was in the living room, on guard. Since they were fugitives, they needed to be on constant alert. In three hours, Frank would wake up Dan and he would guard. Then Dan would wake up Tom who would guard, and then he would wake up Aneisha to guard. After all four of them had three hours of guarding, they'd wake up.

"I feel like we're in the Hunger Games" Tom joked half-heartedly.

"Without the hunger" Aneisha said. "But this is much worse"

Tom turned over to her. "How? We're not going to be killed" Tom said.

"No, we'll just be tortured to death" Aneisha shot back.

"In the Hunger Games, the tributes die of starvation. Not to mention they could be killed at any moment while an audience laugh and jeer at them" Tom argued. Dan cracked a small smile as the two began to bicker like children.

Eventually, the two called a truce and Aneisha turned to go to sleep. Tom was about to switch off the lamp when he saw Dan. "How are you?" he asked and Dan shrugged.

"Seriously" Tom said and Dan sighed.

"I'm….feeling helpless. Innocent people, and people I care about are in serious danger and I'm just lying here" Dan said, punching his pillow into shape.

"We're on the run. We can't go out and help" Tom said.

"Why not?" Dan challenged.

"Because not only could it damn us to hell, but it could affect other people too" Tom said matter of factly. The boys fell into a comfortable silence. "I heard you" Tom said finally and Dan looked at him.

"Sorry, what?" the blonde asked.

"Just before the building exploded you said Zoe. I thought that you didn't like her anymore" Tom stated.

Dan stared into oblivion. He honestly wasn't sure about his feelings for Zoe. Last year they'd been so strong and felt so real. Dan had been so obliviously happy. But after she left, Dan had felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest. He'd turned from the generally happy boy, into the solemn and mature teenager he was today. Zoe had changed him for the better and for the worse.

"I don't know what I feel about her" Dan answered honestly.

Tom sighed. "I know the feeling" he said glumly. A smile crept onto Dan's lips.

"You're talking about deciding whether you're in love with Aneisha or not right?" Dan asked playfully and Tom sat bolt upright. He flung his cushion headlong at Dan.

"Shut up" he hissed, tilting his head towards Aneisha.

"Relax she's only sleeping" Dan drawled lazily. He settled back onto his pillow. "So you do like her then?"

"Like you said mate. I don't know how I feel about her" Tom said.

Again, the boys fell into a small silent before Tom broke it.

"Dan? If Zoe was to return, how would you feel?" he asked.

"I'd like it but at the same time…" Dan started but the door opened and Frank popped his head in. "Time to guard Dan" Frank said and Dan hopped out of his bed and fled the room, feeling as though he'd said too much already.

Dan stared at the clock as the minutes ticked by. It had been two hours and fifty five minutes and so far, nothing remotely interesting had happened. Owls hooted. Dogs barked. The place remained eerily quiet. He started to plod back to his room, to wake Tom up when he heard a twig snap. Dan immediately stiffened. He then heard footsteps, coming closer to the little house. Fully awake now, Dan put his arms into an attack position. With horror, Dan saw the door handle turn and he braced himself for an army of KORPS agents. The door swung open but the sight before him was a lot worse and better, at the same time, than a dozen KORPS agents. "Zoe" Dan breathed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Three chapters in a day! I am bored. Enjoy. **

Dan stood still as the seconds ticked by. His breath was caught and he found it hard to breathe or blink or move or speak. He just stared at Zoe who stared back at him, in equal bewilderment. To make matters worse, her presence was even more captivating. Her auburn hair was longer and glossier. Her sparkling emerald eyes were no longer filled with that childlike naivety. They were harder and sterner, but still soft. She was taller, slimmer and prettier. The sweet smell of lavender overpowered Dan. She was enchanting. All Dan wanted to do was rush to her and hug her. But he just stared.

"ZOE!" someone suddenly screamed. Dan watched as Aneisha barrelled her way towards the redhead and squeezed her, knocking the breath out of the ivory skinned girl. Frank stumbled into the room behind Tom, his hair a mess. His eyes widened and he rushed to hug the girl he loved like a daughter. Tom stepped forward to kiss Zoe on the cheek before mussing up her hair like an overly affectionate brother. He then broke apart and stared expectantly at Dan. _Almost as if he was waiting for Dan to rush to Zoe. _

"You little…" Dan cried and pounced on Tom. Aneisha let out a shriek of alarm and tried to restrain Dan. After a stunned moment, Frank did too. Zoe stood, her mouth slightly agape, before her instincts kicked in. "Dan!" Zoe scolded, pushing the two boys apart. Dan struggled against both Frank and Aneisha but went Zoe said his name, he went limp.

"What the hell?" Aneisha cried.

"This little idiot had Zoe's contact all this time and he…and he didn't even tell me!" Dan seethed and tried to lunge for him again. Frank and Aneisha quickly held him back.

"I'm sorry! But…but" Tom stammered, unable to come up with an explanation.

"That's what I thought" Dan sneered and swung a punch. Zoe calmly intercepted the wild blow.

"Let me explain Dan. I gave Tom my contact in case of an emergency. I begged him to not give it to you. I practically grovelled on my knees. Tom disapproved but he did it eventually. The only reason why he obliged is because I convinced him that it would be less painful for you" Zoe said and Dan looked at her, wounded.

"Why didn't you want to give it to me?" Dan asked, sounding like a small, six year old boy.

"Because I didn't want to hurt you. Dan, you always deserved much better than me. You deserved someone who wouldn't ever put you in danger. Someone worthy, not somebody…broken" Zoe whispered, her emerald eyes glimmering with tears.

Slowly, Frank and Aneisha released Dan. He looked deep into her eyes and he knew that she was telling the truth. He considered forgiving her but at the same time; she'd caused him a lot of pain. It would take more than tears for him to forgive her. So with a heavy heart, Dan spun on his heel and walked away.

"Dan" Aneisha called, knocking on the door. Dan sighed and buried his face in his pillow. "I know you're awake". Dan remained silent and Aneisha grew impatient.

"Daniel Morgan I will knock down this door if I have to!" Aneisha warned and Dan grudgingly opened the door. Aneisha walked in and perched on his bed. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you what happened. I. Don't. Have. Feelings. For. Zoe. Any. More" Dan said slowly.

"Yes you do" Aneisha said.

"Excuse me?" Dan said indignantly.

"You do still love her. If you didn't, you wouldn't have been so angry at Tom. And you wouldn't have gone so limp when she said your name again" Aneisha said.

"Well it's that idiot's fault for" Dan started.

"Dan" Aneisha chastised gently. "Tom was just trying to protect you. You know him; he'd rather give up all video games in the world than hurt you".

Dan sighed. "I need to apologise to him don't I?" he asked and Aneisha nodded. Dan stood up to leave before giving Aneisha a one armed hug. "Thanks Neish. You and Tom really deserve each other. You're both wonderful people" Dan said honestly before leaving the room.

Tom was seated in the living room, holding an icepack to his face. Feeling terrible, Dan walked up to him. "Where's Zoe?" Dan asked and Tom looked up. "In the bathroom" Tom replied. Dan nodded and took a seat next to Tom. If he looked closely, he could see a faint bruise starting up. He'd barely even punched Tom though. Maybe his friend was a bit more soft than expected.

"Tom I wanted to say sorry. I feel really bad for jumping on you without even waiting for an explanation. I just…saw red. Truthfully, I wish you had told me but I guess you were trying to protect two friends. You're on of the strongest people I've met and again, I'm so sorry" Dan said genuinely. Tom beamed and the two friends hugged.

"It's fine" Tom said and lightly punched Dan's stomach. Dan pretended to double over and Tom grinned. "We're even" he said and Dan nodded. "We're even" he repeated.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey again! I've decided that this is going to be a multi-chapter story. Thanks again for the awesome reviews and review more. I hope you enjoy this chapter which has a lot of ZAN. It's mostly ZAN talking but the next chapter has a ton of action, I promise. For now, review and ENJOY!**

**Note: This is set a day later**

Dan absentmindedly stirred the pot of coffee, his mind wandering. They'd barely seen each other the day before. Dan had been in his room and Zoe had been in the living room, talking to the others. Tom, Aneisha, and at times even Frank, had come in and wanted to know if he wanted to talk to Zoe alone. Even though he appreciated them all looking out for him, he needed them to respect his decision. Dan wasn't ready to talk to Zoe. Not yet.

One of the reasons, Dan pondered, was probably because the Mastermind inhabited Keri's body. Dan felt like he had let Zoe down and didn't want to face her understanding eyes. He wanted her to lash out at him so that he could bite back at her.

Dan couldn't deny it. He was angry with her. After all, she had broken his heart. But she had her reasons. The constant debate had been swirling around Dan's mind, making it hard for him to sleep. That's why he was up at five thirty in the morning. It was his turn to guard anyway.

"There isn't going to be any coffee left if you keep stirring" someone said and Dan started. Zoe was standing across the counter, a slightly amused look on her face. It was the first time she'd spoken directly to him, with nobody else there.

"Right" Dan answered shortly and tossed the spoon in the sink. He nonchalantly tipped the liquid into his mouth, trying to keep Zoe from seeing his shaking hands. Zoe moved closer to him, and took out the cereal. She brushed past him, to grab a spoon, and Dan barely noticed the scalding liquid flowing down his throat.

Zoe began to shovel cereal into her mouth. Dan looked down at the bowl and the ghost of a smile flickered onto his face. One morning, when Zoe had spent the night at Dan's house, he'd introduced her to Fruit Loops, the cereal. He remembered Zoe's face lighting up as she tentatively tasted it. Then she'd digested it like someone was going to take it away from her. Zoe caught Dan's smile and she began to smile as well, looking down at the cereal.

"It's good" Zoe said, swallowing the stuff down.

"I never said it wasn't" Dan said, the smile dropping off his face.

"Couldn't sleep?" Zoe asked, ignoring his attempt to break off the conversation. Dan internally smiled. Zoe was more stubborn and persistent than anyone he knew. "Yeah".

"Me neither" Zoe said, subconsciously rubbing her eyes. Dan frowned as he saw faint dark circles underneath her eyes.

"You haven't been sleeping for a while" Dan said, moving forward. He reached out to touch her eyes, but quickly withdrew his hand and turned around. Zoe sensed his worried tone and smiled.

"Don't worry about me. Ever since I found out that the Crime Minister was leading the country…I couldn't even stand to be in my room alone. But I can deal with nightmares. I've had my fair share" Zoe said. Dan softened slightly and in a moment's weakness, he plopped down next to her. Zoe's face lit up.

"I know you can handle it. You're strong" Dan said. Zoe faced him and smiled.

"Thanks Dan" she murmured softly. Dan took a breath.

"I don't know if you know this but Keri is" Dan started but Zoe cut him off.

"The Mastermind, I know" she said. Dan stared at her.

"How?" he asked.

"I never lived under a rock, Dan. Well in SKUL I did" Zoe said knowingly.

Dan's phone screened suddenly flashed and he picked it up. There was a text from his sister, Alice.

_Alice: Dan! Where are you! I saw the news. Mum and dad are freaking. Why are you a fugitive? Come home please._

After reading the text message, guilt seeped into Dan's heart. His fifteen year old sister, Alice Morgan, along with the rest of his family was probably ill with worry. But going home could endanger their lives and that was something Dan could never let happen.

"Alice is a delight. She's also a strong girl. She'll cope" Zoe said and knowingly and Dan locked his phone. Remembering everything that Zoe had done to him, he turned away and finished his coffee.

"I always wanted a normal family life. My foster parents were great but they didn't quite get me. That's one of the reasons why I left, Dan. I have eighty odd family members around the world and I want to see them" Zoe said, her voice soft. Dan realised that the faint trace of a lisp that she used to have was gone.

"We were your family" Dan said, his voice tight. He wasn't going to cry, not now. Zoe smiled sadly.

"You were and you still are. But Dan, my twins…clones need me. I need to rescue Keri" Zoe said.

Dan stared at her. "It's impossible. She's long gone".

Zoe's moss eyes hardened. "I won't accept that".

Dan gulped down the remainder of his drink before standing up. Before he went to the sink, he looked down at Zoe. His conversation with her had opened up the flood of feelings he had had for her. He wasn't ready to forgive her entirely, but maybe they could start off as friends. Did Dan want that? His head did, but his heart didn't.

"I missed you Zoe" Dan said and kissed her on the cheek gently.

Dan shakily moved to the kitchen sink when Aneisha, Tom and Frank burst into the kitchen, their eyes wide. "What is it?" Zoe asked, immediately concerned, but her eyes were misty.

Aneisha gulped and spoke up. "In two hours, KORPS will have access to all the banks, across the world".

**OOH! Sorry for not updating, I was really busy with school and stuff. Thanks again for the AMAZING reviews and please keep reviewing! I promise that a new chapter will be up before Sunday! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! I'm back with Chapter 6 and as promised, this has action! I really hoped you like the ZAN in the last chapter. A bit more ZAN in this chapter. And for all you TONEISHA shippers, there will be an epic TONEISHA scene in the next two or three chapters. Review and ENJOY!**

The prolonged silence in the room began to unnerve Dan and he fidgeted slightly. Aneisha's eyes were wide and aghast, Tom's face was gaunt, Frank was unsteady and Zoe was shaking her head. "What's so bad about this?" Dan asked finally, interrupting the silence.

"If KORPS gets access to those codes, they can rob the banks of every country alike. Think what they'll be able to do with _all _that money" Tom said and Dan smacked a palm to his forehead.

"We have to stop them" Frank said grimly.

"I agree. If we don't, who knows what'll happen to us?" Aneisha asked.

"How'd you find this out?" Zoe asked.

Tom motioned to the TV. "It's being shown virally".

Dan shook his head. "Tell me that somebody sees the senselessness of the crap".

"On the contrary Dan. The people are all for KORPS. The Crime Minister has promised some nonsense about 'improving Britain's schools and hospitals'" Frank mimicked.

"So how are we going to stop them?" Aneisha asked.

"It's simple. The bank codes are on papers and kept in a secure room in Vault 17, a room hidden under the Prime Minister's meeting room. Dan, Zoe and Aneisha, you guys will sneak into the meeting room and burn the papers. Don't worry, I'll help you bypass the security" Tom instructed.

"I'll stay here and help too" Frank said. The spies nodded and went off to slip into their old spy clothes. "Zoe!" Aneisha called and Zoe turned. Grinning, the chocolate skinned girl tossed black clothes in Zoe's direction. "They've been altered to fit" she said and Zoe broke into a beam. "Thanks Neish".

Dan, Zoe and Aneisha flattened themselves to the wall. Dan poked his head out and observed his surroundings. KORPS agents patrolled the area, their mouths set in straight lines. "There are guards standing outside the ventilation duct" Dan said exasperatedly.

"Knock 'em dead. Figuratively speaking of course" Tom said quickly.

"I thought you didn't want us making any noise?" Zoe said.

"There's no other way" Tom said. Sighing, the three spies emerged from the alleyway they were hiding in and casually walked up to the KORPS agents. "Morning!" Dan called, raising his hand in greeting.

The first agent narrowed is eyes at Dan. "It's the fugitives!" he cried.

"Well done. I can see why they made you an agent" Aneisha said sarcastically. The agent glowered and Zoe stepped forward, shaping her arms into an attack position.

"Small talk bores me" she said and without warning, struck. The agent staggered but regained his balance and dodged Zoe's next hit. Dan moved to fight the second agent while Aneisha unscrewed the nails on the ventilation duct. Zoe intercepted a punch and swung the agent's hand backward. As he cried out in pain, she cracked her knuckles painfully across his jaw before moving in for the final blow. Her boot made contact with his head and the agent crumpled on the spot.

Dan jumped out of the way of a kick and as he moved closer to the KORPS agent, Zoe karate chopped the agent's shoulder. He fell to the ground in an awkward heap. Dan and Zoe smiled at each other as they regained their breath. "We make a good team" Zoe grinned and Dan held out his hand.

"High six?" he teased and winked knowingly at Zoe. The redhead giggled. "Shut up" she said and the two high-fived. The last screw fell of the ventilation duct and Aneisha turned around triumphantly. "Done!" she exclaimed and they crawled into it.

"Ventilation duct. Just like old times" Dan commented quietly and Zoe let out a small laugh, her eyes dancing.

"I hope you're getting this conversation, Tupper" Aneisha said amusedly.

"Every single drop of it" Tom commented, sounding satisfied.

"Romeo and Juliet, at it again" Aneisha murmured, so only Tom could hear.

They continued to crawl until they finally reached the end of the duct. Slightly unscrewing the last duct, they peered through. Agents swarmed, walking repeatedly back and forth. Important government officials walked in from all directions, chatting good naturedly. Zoe's brow furrowed. "Do you recognise anyone?" she asked.

"How do we get down?" Aneisha questioned, her words overlapping Zoe's.

"When the officials leave, jump down. You'll have to make a bit more noise but it can't be helped. We don't have the same high tech gadgets now" Frank said.

"Received" Dan said and eventually, the officials stopped passing the halls. "Now" Aneisha hissed and they jumped, Dan, Zoe and then Aneisha respectively.

"Oi!" one KORPS agent called and Zoe kicked him in the ribs, and then banged his head against another agent's head. They fell simultaneously without a word. Dan punched nose and whirled around to elbow their cheek. Aneisha defended a blow and karate chopped a shoulder. Zoe jumped and did a roundhouse kick. Four KORPS agents dropped like flies.

"Done" Aneisha said, dusting her hands.

"Let's go" Dan said and the three spies moved along, discreetly and quietly, their eyes alert for any signs of movement.

"Just up ahead, then to the left is Vault 17" Tom said. They reached the corner and Dan looked ahead.

"Ahead, about 50 metres is the objective" he murmured to Tom, through his earpiece.

"Or you could use the non-technical term and just say that we're there" Aneisha said.

"But being a spy is about using technical terms" Dan said.

Zoe rolled her eyes. "I miss this. Anyway guys, we need to focus on the Vault. There are four guards outside it. Make some more noise?" Zoe asked, interrupting the budding argument.

"Yep. Good luck" Tom said seriously.

They made way to the guards and with minimal effort, defeated them. "I've reprogrammed the door. Now when you push it open, it just opens" Tom said and Dan pushed at it. The door swung open and revealed a large factory space. There was a desk in the middle, with a brown wooden box. "That must be the bank codes" Aneisha said.

Aneisha, Dan and Zoe moved towards them. Aneisha fumbled around for a code, or a way to open the box while Dan searched the desk. Zoe's eyes were narrowed and she kept sweeping the room. "Got it!" Aneisha cried and the box clicked open.

Zoe pivoted to see the brown box opening. But there was nothing there. "It's empty" Dan said slowly.

There was a clang, and a shuffle and Zoe cursed. "It's a trap! Run!" Zoe called, her eyes widening with realisation. The teenage spies tried to sprint out the door but it was blocked by a dozen KORPS agents. Zoe barely made her first hit when her arms were grabbed and she was roughly hauled backwards. She thrashed and struggled but the embrace was tight.

Zoe, Dan and Aneisha were shoved towards a pole, and handcuffs were snapped on their wrists. The Crime Minister sauntered forward, a smirk on her painted red lips, her dark eyes glinting maliciously. "Welcome!" she called, extending her arms. She continued forward to observe them.

"Pity. Only two of the fugitives" she said, looking at Dan and Aneisha. Her eyes turned to Zoe and Dan felt the girl tense up. "But what do we have here? V.9.5? Goodness how you've grown. But why are you back? Weren't you replaced by the Mastermind? This is simply mystifying" she exclaimed, her hands placed on her hips.

The door opened suddenly and a man walked in. He was cruelly handsome, in an old mannish way. He had slicked black hair and eyes black as obsidian. He was dressed in a dark suit with a crisp white shirt. He had slanting cheekbones, so sharp that they could cut through his skin. He smiled widely, revealing rows of pearly white teeth.

"You're late" the Crime Minister barked at him and the man smiled charmingly. "Forgive me. I had to take care of some business. Now who do we have here?" he said, his eyes passing over the three. "Two of four fugitives plus a very…welcome visitor" the Crime Minister said and Zoe spat, mustering up her courage. The man's eyes glimmered. "Rather pretty one isn't she?" he commented, looking at Dan. Dan reddened and he beamed.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Aulfrick Black" he said. Black then turned to the Crime Minister and the two began to converse casually. Zoe watched them carefully and a small smile appeared on her face. "Excuse me, Mr Black?" Zoe interjected. Black turned to her. "Such a polite girl. Did you want something?" he asked.

"I think it's really quite _disgusting _that an insane woman like the Crime Minister has a childlike 'crush' on you, Mr Black. But the worst part is that you return these affections" Zoe said and the tension in the air was so thick that Dan could have cut it with a knife. The Crime Minister's wife was partly open and there was an unmistakable blush on both of their faces. Suddenly, the gates opened and both Aneisha and Dan burst into hysterical laughter. Zoe remained still, with a self-righteous smirk on her face. Dan had never seen that expression on her face but it somehow made her look more…amazing.

Suddenly, Black lashed out and struck Zoe in the face. The large, silver signet ring on his finger caught Zoe's soft skin on her cheek and ripped. Blood dripped down her face and Zoe let out a soft gasp as her eyes watered suddenly.

The Crime Minister held up her hand. "Enough Black!" she cried and Black stepped back. She turned to him. "What has the Mastermind told you? Control yourself!" she hissed. "She was provoking me" Black argued. The Crime Minister snarled and without warning, she punched him in the side of the head. The hit was fast and ferocious but Black barely even flinched. He caught the surprised look on Aneisha's face and sneered. "I'm invincible" he said.

"Why are we here?" Zoe demanded. "I can't have five pesky little MI 9 spies disrupting my plans. We'll torture the three of you until you tell us where the other two are" the Crime Minister said casually. Dan's face went slack with fear but Zoe's remained impassive. "No doubt you will Crime Minister" she said and the Crime Minister sighed. "With all that fire, it's a shame that you weren't the match for the Mastermind" she said.

The Crime Minister and Black turned around as a messenger hurried up to them. Dan suddenly heard a clang and Zoe coughed loudly to cover it up. Aneisha sent her a quizzical look and Zoe shifted her hands slightly. Dan realised that she had unpicked the handcuffs. She slowly pushed a pin towards Dan and he began to work on the cuffs.

"How do we get out?" Aneisha asked in a low voice. "Like this" Dan said and jumped up. "Catch me if you can!" he yelled at the top of his lungs and sprinted out of the room. "Dan!" Zoe cursed, sounding half-terrified and half-amused. "After him!" the Crime Minister yelled and the KORPS agents surged after him. Zoe quickly got up and undid Aneisha's shackles. The Crime Minister turned around to see the girls getting up.

She smirked. "I'll leave the two of you ladies to Black" she said and sauntered out. Zoe's mouth went dry. How the hell were they going to beat someone as skilled as Black?

**OOOH! Review, review, REVIEW! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I did promise a chapter up before Sunday and I delivered with Chapter 6. Again, I wanna thank you all for the continued sport. And also, I keep forgetting to add line breaks in so if you get confused by the scene changes, sorry. But I'll give you a heads up for this chapter! Review all you want! Hope you like this chapter!**

"Aneisha, get out of here and find Dan. He could be in danger" Zoe muttered, saving Aneisha from her terror of Black. "Are you sure?" Aneisha asked worriedly, sparing a glance at Black. "If that's alright with you" Zoe said, looking at Black, who nodded. "Why not? I'll be done with you in a minute, pretty little spy" Black said. Aneisha kissed Zoe on the cheek before sprinting out.

Black and Zoe circled each other, their eyes locked on the other. Emerald and obsidian stared each other down. "I wonder how long it'll take to be rid of you. For me to defeat the average spy, it takes about 10.35 seconds. For me to defeat the skilled ones, it takes about 13 seconds. But I've never versed a child before" Black commented.

"Nice exposition on something I really couldn't care about. And for your information, I'm a teenager, _not _a child" Zoe said. "Silly me" Black pouted and the two continued to circle each other cautiously. "Can you really fight in a suit?" Zoe asked curiously. "It's my battle armour" he said. "How bulletproof" Zoe said sarcastically and Black smiled. "I like you, child. You remind me of a younger version of myself" Black said, placing a hand on his chest.

Zoe narrowed her eyes. "I am _nothing _like you" she spat. "On the contrary my dear, I think you are. Fiery, determined, intelligent, witty and loyal" he said proudly. "Loyal" Zoe scoffed. Black looked at her. "I may not strike you as the loyal type but believe me darling, I'm with KORPS till I die" he said. "Do you mean KORPS, or the Crime Minister?" Zoe asked and Black remained silent, although his vein throbbed. Zoe smirked, glad that she'd finally gotten to him. "You won't be this cocky when my hand is crushing your head" he said, through clenched teeth. "That wouldn't look so good either" Zoe said, and Black struck.

His first move was so fast, that Zoe barely registered it. All she felt was her body being painfully slammed against the wall. She struggled to get out of his hold, but Black's grip was stronger than anything she'd ever felt. He smiled serenely and rammed her body into the metal wall again. Zoe cried out, her head cracking into the wall. He moved his hands up to her head, to slam it into the wall for the third time. Zoe pounced on the opportunity and she shoved him back, with all the strength she could muster.

Black barely stumbled but he loosened his grip and Zoe punched him. She slipped out of his grasp and flipped in front of him, ignoring the dull pain in her back. Black looked intrigued. "My, this is the longest fight I've ever been in" he said and lashed out. Zoe anticipated this and lunged out of the way just in time. She whirled behind him and kicked his back, her boot ramming into his back. This time, Black pitched forward and fell to the floor.

As soon as he hit the ground, Black sprung up. He kicked up but Zoe pushed his leg down. Black caught her wrist and spun it around, causing Zoe to scream in pain. He shoved her, yet again, into the wall and this time, blood trickled down her face, oozing from her head. "You seem to have a fascination with people and walls" Zoe said through gritted teeth.

"I like being on top" Black said. "Although I'm surprised. And impressed. You're definitely a fighter".

Zoe shrugged. "I mean it, my dear. You're good".

"I get that a lot" she said and wriggled out of his lock. She fisted her hands in his slimy hair and shoved him head first into the wall, causing a small bruise. "I'm not the only one to slam people into walls" Black said, his tone considerably weaker.

"Well what can I say? It's grown on me" Zoe replied.

Black took off his jacket and suddenly flung it at Zoe. It covered her eyes and in an instant, she was thrown halfway across the room. She crashed into a pile of shelves and felt glass shatter around her. Moaning in pain, Zoe stumbled up and reshaped her hands into an attack position. Black simply laughed. "My dear, you don't want to get into a martial arts fight with me" he said.

Changing her mind, Zoe charged. But at the last minute, she rolled to the ground and slid under his legs. Springing up, she grabbed his back and twisted him around her. She then shoved him and this time when he fell, he didn't get back up. Zoe didn't even bother checking whether he was out cold or not. She knew that if she stayed, she'd get killed. So Zoe sprinted out of the place, battered, bleeding and bruised.

**I know, it was really short compared to the last few chapters. The next chapter will have the TONEISHA I promised. Writing this chapter was the best. Aulfrick Black is officially my personal favourite OC. Review please! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I'm back. And compensating for not posting for three days (Mon, Tues, Wed), I'm going to publish this before Sunday. I'm making a goal. I'll reach ten chapters before next week. For the millionth time, THANK YOU for all the reviews. It means so much to know that you like my writing. As for this chapter, the TONEISHA I've been promising. If I like writing it, and if you guys want more, I'll write more TONEISHA. BUT, the main pairing for this story is ZAN, as my OTP is ZAN. **

**AND….I've decided to write a sequel! Now that I've got the plot lines for **_**Auxilium **_**done, I've planned the sequel. It'll be called **_**Reditum. **_

**Ok, enough rambling. Enjoy this chapter! This is kind of from Tom's perspective, although it is still in third person. **

The door swung open and in walked Dan, Aneisha and Zoe. Dan and Aneisha looked relatively fine, apart from a few scratches here and there. But Zoe was covered in bruises. There was a large gash on her cheek and dried blood on her face. An open head wound was sitting amongst her lovely, glossy auburn hair and by the way she was walking, it was obvious that her back was in a lot of pain.

"Zoe!" Tom cried and rushed to her. "I'll get a first aid kit" Frank said and hurried into the bathroom. Tom quickly sat Zoe down on the couch and Aneisha fetched a glass of water. Tom ruffled Zoe's hair fondly while she explained her story, like a concerned brother. Tom cared deeply for Zoe and he hated seeing her covered in bruises.

"Aulfrick Black. He sounds familiar" Tom mused, tapping his finger on his chin. It then came to him and he snapped his fingers. "Aulfrick Black! Now I remember! I was researching the world's deadliest enemies and Aulfrick Black came up at Number 1. He devised SCAPULA but left it because his skills were too good. Did you really escape from him?" Tom asked, admiration filling his tone. Zoe gave a weak nod.

"His strength is legendary" Zoe whimpered. Her emerald eyes filled with tears, just as Frank hurried into the living room. Tom patched up the wounds, and soaked her cuts in Dettol. As for her back, Tom gave her heat cream. "Come on Zoe, I'll help you to your room" Dan said. Zoe placed her arm around his neck and Dan carefully led her to the room.

Tom smiled after them. After their initial meeting and Dan's cold behaviour, Tom was worried that things wouldn't work out between them. But obviously true love could conquer all barriers. "True love? I never knew you were a romantic" Aneisha teased, joining Tom's side. Tom whipped around, looking surprised.

"How'd you know what I was thinking?" Tom asked.

Aneisha shrugged. "It isn't hard. I can read people's expressions".

"But not their thoughts" Tom challenged.

"I guess that I can just…read you easily. You're kinda…transparent" Aneisha said and Tom sagged.

"It's actually a really good thing! It can give the enemy a false sense and it's a good distraction. I hate how you always think so lowly of yourself" Aneisha said.

Tom brightened. "As usual, you know how to cheer me up. Thanks Neish!" Impulsively he reached out and encased her hand in his. Aneisha softened. Her hand was soft and smooth.

"I'm so glad that you didn't go back to rescue Frank and Stella, just before the building exploded. If you did, I don't think I could ever live with myself. I'd have to go after you and then….I'd probably get myself killed, then you'd be dead" Tom said honestly.

"Which then you'll be passed caring" Aneisha joked.

"Of course" Tom laughed. "But in all seriousness, I'm glad you're here".

Aneisha smiled happily and Tom had never seen anything so beautiful. He realised that he wasn't confused anymore. Before, his strong feelings for her were mixed with their good friendship. But now he had sorted the two into different categories. Tom then tried to imagine them as a couple. It'd be cool. They'd still tease and joke around with each other. They'd still pull funny faces behind Zoe and Dan. Their affections for each other might not as be as strong and tragic as Dan and Zoe but the two of them weren't meant to be Romeo and Juliet. They were their own people and Tom loved that.

"Hey Neish" Tom said hesitantly but Aneisha interrupted him.

"I'll go first Tupper. I'm really glad that you're here too" she said and wrapped her arms around him. They hugged softly and affectionately before breaking apart. Tom kissed Aneisha's cheek and Aneisha turned to him. They leaned forward, with Tom's heart pounding, but they were suddenly met by a loud crash. The two jumped apart.

Frank walked up to them and started to apologise but realised that they were in a mid-way kiss. "Oh" he said awkwardly and raked his hand through his curly brown hair. "Let's just turn back time" Frank continued before shuffling out of the room sheepishly. Aneisha giggled lightly and the two stepped apart. "See you" Tom said and turned to the couch.

LINE BREAK HERE- ADD LINE

Tom strolled back into his room, his face glowing. "Why are you looking so happy?" Dan asked, one golden eyebrow arched. Tom shrugged and fell back onto his pillow, sighing dreamily.

"Oh for God's sake Tupper, you look like a dreamy teenage girl" Dan said amusedly.

Tom ignored his friend's teasing comments and searched the room. "Where's Zoe?" he asked.

Dan's smile disappeared. "I told her that she could take care of herself".

Tom sighed. "Why, when you two get so close to reuniting, do you ruin it by letting your pride get in the way?"

The frown on Dan's smile disappeared and a guilty look appeared on his face as he pondered this thought. Dan settled into deep thought, his eyes darkening by the second. If Tom looked closer, he could see glints of tears sparkling in those blue eyes that girls seemed to find amazing.

"Dan I'm sorry for saying anything that could've caused" Tom started but Dan waved his hand.

"You're right, I'm such an idiot" Dan said heavily and collapsed onto his bed. He rolled to one side and stuck a pillow over his golden crown of hair.

Feeling terrible, Tom logged onto his computer, to look for something interesting to do. Tapping around on his computer, Tom decided to hack to the MI9 mainframe. Since all the scientists and IT working for MI9 were captured, it would be relatively easy. After he hacked into the mainframe, which took 3 minutes, a personal best, he scrolled through the database.

Nothing seemed interesting until something caught Tom's eye. It was an article that said 'KORPS main plan'. Clicking on it, Tom started to file through it and when he finished reading it, his face was gaunt.

"Dan wake up!" Tom croaked and Dan turned to face Tom. "I know what KORPS' plan is. And it's not good".

**Review please! **


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so sorry for not updating but I lost track of the story. My favourite OC returns in this chapter. It also has a lot of ZAN drama, including Dan going off about nothing. This chapter features a museum, please note that I made it up. Enjoy! **

"So can we run this through again?" Aneisha asked for the third time. Dan groaned and Zoe threw him a disapproving stare.

Tom nodded and showed Aneisha the laptop screen. "According to this MI9 article, KORPS have a master plan. Countries like Boldovia and Uttland have major influence over Europe. And Boldovia and Uttland want Britain destroyed. So they've made a deal with KORPS. If KORPS destroys Britain, they will give KORPS full power over Europe" Tom said.

"This is where I lose you. How does KORPS plan to destroy Britain?" Aneisha asked.

As Tom hesitated, Zoe took over. "A long time ago, when Britain was at war, a mad scientist named Eduard Von Vine designed an indestructible bomb, made to wipe out everything on Britain. As soon as it was set off, it would literally obliterate everything in the blink of an eye. British soldiers caught wind of the bomb and killed Von Vine. Unfortunately, the bomb was built and since it was invincible, they couldn't completely destroy it. But they broke the machine into tiny bits and scattered them all over Britain. But if the pieces were found and assembled, the bomb would activate" Zoe said.

Aneisha, Dan, Tom and Frank stared. "How do you know this stuff?" Aneisha asked.

"SKUL made me commit this story to memory when I was five years old" Zoe said dismissively.

"Wow. And I barely knew how to spell my own name when I was five" Aneisha said.

"And I had no idea what the words 'obliterate', 'literally' and 'indestructible' meant. Or unfortunately. Or practically half the thing you said" Dan said, in awe.

"I did!" Tom announced proudly. "I was a very advanced child".

"I think that we should focus more on KORPS' plan and not Tom's advanced knowledge" Frank said and the spies got back to the task at hand.

"How do we know that this isn't just another trick?" Dan asked suspiciously.

"We don't. But it's too much of a risk to take" Tom said gravely.

"Ok. So where do we begin?" Aneisha asked determinedly.

"We need to find the pieces before KORPS does" Frank said.

"And then do what?" Tom asked.

"Um… guard them?" Frank suggested.

"I'll look up where the first one is" Tom said.

"It's in the National London Museum" Zoe said quickly and Tom's hands froze above the keyboard.

"Right" he said.

* * *

Zoe walked up to the man standing in front of the museum, itching at the silk sash tied around her waist. Behind her, Aneisha and Dan walked stiffly, hats and sunglasses covering their faces. Since they were both fugitives, they had to go undercover to the museum.

"May I have your name please?" the man asked politely.

Zoe tossed her silky auburn hair and fixed the pearl necklace on her neck. "I am Sophia Anne Hartley" she announced, sweeping her arms out.

"Right…" the man said and looked down at his list. He found the name and crossed it off. "And who are your associates?"

Zoe looked dismissively at Aneisha and Dan, as if they were termites. "Oh these are just my personal servants. See Daddy is very rich and he hates when I go to places on my own" Zoe said, in a posh voice.

"May I have their names please?" the man asked.

"I actually don't know them. They're one of many nameless, faceless bodyguards that show up on my doorstep. I always make them cover up their faces because they are _so _ugly" Zoe said and heard Tom snort over the earpiece.

"Sorry madam but I still need their names" the man said, trying not to show how annoyed he was.

"Hold on" Zoe said, holding a finger up. Snapping her fingers, she leaned into them and whispered something. Facing the bouncer, she smiled prettily. "Ayesha James and Duncan Mirth".

The bouncer nodded and pulled off two tickets. He handed them to Zoe and she gave them to Dan and Aneisha. When the man looked at her expectantly, waiting for the money, she waved her hand. "Just put it on my daddy's tab. His name is Aulfrick Black. Tell him I'm sure that he'd be _happy to pay for us_" Zoe said and with that, she pranced into the museum, ignoring the critical stares from the man.

* * *

"So where is it held?" Dan asked, as Zoe repeatedly pushed the button on the lift.

"Level 3, the History of Britain" Zoe said. The lift doors opened and the three spies stepped in. The doors closed and they turned around to see Aulfrick Black staring at them.

"Oh" Aneisha said.

"Oh" Black repeated.

"Well what a coincidence!" Aneisha said brightly.

"You stink" Dan said and Aneisha sagged.

"Dan!" Zoe scolded.

"What a pleasant surprise!" Black said and Zoe shrugged.

"I would have called but you know" she said and Black nodded understandingly. He checked his phone suddenly. Confusion etched across his face before it cleared and he grinned.

"The most interesting thing happened. I got a notification from my assistant, saying that I owed the National London Museum 75 pounds" Black continued. Zoe bit her lip and apologised. After a lot of small talk, which Dan and Aneisha looked very uncomfortable with, everyone snapped back to attention.

"We've been riding in this lift for at least five minutes. It's just been going up and down" Aneisha said quietly.

"Well, time flies when you're having fun" Zoe said and Black agreed. He pressed on the button and the lift doors opened. They all stepped in and found three KORPS agents scouring the area.

"I tell you what. Let's make this interesting. Let's see who can find the piece first" Black said and Zoe agreed. Dan coughed but Aneisha shut him up and the four split up to search.

LINE BREAK

After fifteen minutes of searching, Dan threw his hands up. "This is hopeless!" he cried. "I wish there was a book about Von Vine that told us where the first piece was". Zoe and Black, in perfect sync, turned to the bookshelf in the right corner. They glanced at each other for a split second before diving forward. Dan and Aneisha caught onto the plan seconds after and hurried towards the bookshelf.

Aneisha found the book about Von Vine and behind it, was a small cube. She scanned it quickly and Tom nodded over the earpiece. "That's the one" he confirmed.

Black jumped at it and grabbed it, just before Dan jumped on him. The blonde and the adult wrestled for a while, scrabbling for the box. "Neish, help me get rid of the KORPS guards" Zoe murmured under her breath.

Aneisha karate chopped one, Zoe kicked the other and together, the girl hit the third in the head. They crumpled and Zoe strode towards the two who were fighting on the ground. Zoe delicately snatched the cube and Aneisha opened the door. Dan darted towards the lift and it closed, just before Black could step in.

"We'll catch up later, yeah?" Zoe called. They got down to the lobby and hurried back to their house.

* * *

"It took longer than expected" Frank said, a slight tinge of disapproval in his voice.

"Oh we would've gotten it much sooner. If Zoe and Black hadn't been chatting like _good old buddies_. Honestly, the man's a criminal maniac, not a kindly old gentlemen you talk to after going for a coffee run" Dan said, throwing his hands up into the air.

"What got up your butt?" Tom asked and Aneisha grinned.

"A certain green eyed monster" she said and Dan pointed at her. Zoe rolled her emerald eyes.

"He's really interesting" Zoe said, sounding defensive and teasing.

Dan's right eye twitched. "He's a criminal! He's a maniac and he's an idiot!" he raged.

Zoe sighed. "Relax _Dan_. I was joking".

"Good. Because it looks like you enjoyed conversing with him. The last thing we need is you trusting every single person you meet. Last time I checked, that almost got you turned into an insane computer thing that now has control of your sister. Who is much smarter and less irritating than you ZOE!" Dan yelled and with that, he stormed off.

Zoe stared after him for a millisecond before rushing after him. She grabbed his arm and when Dan turned around; her eyes were alight and smouldering with anger.

"I'm not here to apologise and snivel and cry for you to forgive me. Because I'm done with that Dan. I don't know what you exploding is about, but I'm my own person. I don't need you acting like an over-protective dad, because you're not" Zoe snapped.

"Obviously, since you never had one" Dan spat nastily and Zoe slapped him, so hard that Dan's head cracked to the side.

"You may have the right to yell at me, but you don't have the right to say that. You're way out of line and you need to toe yourself back before you lose me completely" Zoe said and stalked off.


	10. Chapter 10

**HEY! This features Tom and Dan friendship, Aneisha and Zoe friendship and unfortunately, ZAN continues to go downhill. Also a new side to Zoe emerges, a really interesting side that I loved to write. **

Casting a look after Dan, as he disappeared into his room, Tom rushed after his blonde friend without a second thought. He burst through the room, without knocking. He knew that Dan would never let him in if he knocked and asked. As soon as he entered, he saw Dan slumped on the ground, his face in his hands. Tom hesitated for a slight second before going down and sitting next to him.

"What happened?" he asked, getting straight to the point. He would've done the opposite for Zoe. Dan had little patience and a big temper, small talk and comforting words bored him. Zoe, who'd endured so many hardships, preferred the comfort of small talk and hugs to distract her from pain. The two were complete opposites in the way they dealt with pain.

"I messed up. That's what happened" Dan said bitterly.

"Why? Why'd you explode like that?" Tom asked.

"I don't know. I just don't know. The thought of Zoe, talking to another person" Dan started and Tom let out a gentle laugh.

"Black's really old. Zoe and Black are just engaging in villain and hero banter. It's stereotypical spy dialogue. And plus, as far as we're concerned, Black's interested in the Crime Minister" Tom joked half-heartedly.

"I know. I just got so jealous I don't even know" Dan said.

Tom smiled. "That just means that you really are in love with her. You need to fix this now Dan, before things get out of hand".

"I don't know if I can let that happen" Dan said.

"You or your pride? You lost her once, do you really wanna lose her again?" Tom asked.

Dan looked up and clapped Tom on the shoulder. "You're the smartest person I ever know. And the most tolerant. I don't see why you keep being so nice and supportive even though all I do is mope around and hit you" Dan said wondrously.

"You were my first friend Dan. Even before Neish. And that's what friends do for each other" Tom said.

"You're not my friend Tupper. You're my best friend" Dan said and with that he stood up. "I'm going to fix this, once and for all".

* * *

Aneisha entered the room and slipped an arm around Zoe. Usually, Zoe would spill out all her problems and dissolve into a fit of sobs, but not this time. Zoe slithered away, still trembling with anger. Her fists were clenched.

"I'm tired Aneisha, I am so _freaking _tired" Zoe spat angrily.

"Tired?" Aneisha insisted gently.

"With spying and with everything. I didn't have a childhood; I just spent my whole life training in SKUL. I was built to be a weapon of destruction. A weapon, not even a real person" Zoe said, with a bitter laugh.

"And then I met you, Tom and….Dan, I discovered family, friendship and love. I didn't want to be a spy because every time I fight, it brings back memories of SKUL. But if I didn't join MI9 I'd be cast out, sent to an orphanage. Neish, I didn't have a choice. It was forced into being a spy or I'd be trapped again".

Aneisha swallowed, feeling absolutely terrible. "But you loved hanging out with us, right?"

"Of course but…I wish I wasn't a spy. Do you know what I discovered? That I have a sister who trained at SKUL too and that she loathed me. That she was genetically messed up. Then I found out that I'm not even a real person, I'm just a freaking clone. My sole purpose of existence is to be inhabited by an evil computer freak and destroy the world. I've forced back all of these feelings and acted like the lovely Zoe you all know, the innocent, sweet girl. But I don't want to play charades any more Neish. I'm done thinking about others and I'm going to start thinking about myself for the first time in my life" Zoe declared. After she finished speaking, her chest heaved, as though she'd run a marathon.

"I understand Zoe but" Aneisha started but Zoe cut her off.

"No you don't Aneisha and you never will" Zoe said and stood up. She strode out and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

"Zoe!" Dan cried, rushing up to her.

"What do you want?" Zoe asked coldly and Dan lurched, surprised.

"Um…I wanted to say that I'm so sorry and I understand if you" Dan began.

"I wish people would stop saying that! I understand, I understand. No you don't, none of you do!" Zoe cried exasperatedly.

Dan stared. "Ok sorry. But I need to tell you that I".

"That you love me and want my forgiveness. Well tough luck blondie because I've given up. I don't care anymore" Zoe said and walked away from a reeling and gaping Dan.

* * *

"I witnessed the whole thing" Tom said, as Aneisha rushed to him.

"What are we going to do?" Aneisha asked, aghast.

"What can we do? I've always feared this. Neish, Zoe is a ticking time bomb. And now that she's exploded, we're all done for. Because we can't do this without her" Tom said.

"What are you saying?" Aneisha asked.

"I'm saying that Zoe's finally detaching herself from MI High".


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! I'm back with Chapter 11. I don't really like this chapter, but it's important. Enjoy.**

"Don't we have a bomb piece to find?" Zoe called, striding into the room. Tom, Aneisha, Frank and Dan looked up, looking surprised.

"Oh of course" Zoe said in disgust. "You've already started. Well where is it?"

Tom shifted under Zoe's piercing glare. "Um…well KORPS has acquired all the pieces. The one we have is the one they need to activate the bomb. KORPS is going to be attacking us from all fronts now".

"Awesome! We're gonna be killed by KORPS. Now can I go to my room?" Zoe asked disinterestedly and started to head off.

"Hold on Zo! We have a plan to rescue Keri" Aneisha called and Zoe halted.

"Tell me" she said immediately, her face lighting up with hope.

"All we need to do is stick her back into the cylinder where was transformed and reverse the process. I've already done the calculations for that so that bit is sorted" Tom said.

"The only way to get the Mastermind out of Keri is go to the KORPS HQ" Dan said, speaking up for the first time.

"But one, we don't know where that is and two, we have the bomb piece" Frank said.

Zoe fell into silence and started to consider her options. "So what are we going to do?" she asked after an afterthought.

"Well we thought about going on the run and then" Aneisha started but Zoe cut her off.

"Unacceptable. We rescue Keri as soon as possible" Zoe said.

"What about the rest of the world?" Frank asked, stepping forward.

"The rest of the world will be a lot safer when the Mastermind is gone for good. And if we don't rescue Keri now, then you can count me out of this whole mission. Whether you like it or not, you can't do this without me" Zoe said, crossing her arms. Tom sighed. Zoe was right.

"Fine. We'll dedicate our hours to finding KOPRS HQ and then we'll grab Keri" Dan said.

"That'll take hours. Here's what I propose. We advertise the piece, make it known that we have what KORPS want most. They'll grab the piece, kidnap us and take us to their HQ. We'll escape, grab Keri and free her, and dismantle the bomb" Zoe said, her eyes glinting.

"That plan is a suicide mission! Are you mad?" Aneisha shrieked.

Zoe's pink lips curved into a smile. "Maybe I am".

* * *

"This is so stupid" Tom muttered as he was handcuffed. The bomb piece was taken out of his grasp.

"Are you satisfied now?" Dan asked Zoe, as they were shoved in the van. Zoe smirked.

"Very. Besides, I can't wait to see my _best friend, Black_" Zoe said, purposely antagonising Dan who on cue, tensed up. The journey continued in silence until the van doors opened and the teenage spies were hauled out of it. They were pushed into a cell and locked up. As soon as the guards disappeared, Zoe sprung up, the handcuffs already falling to the floor. Aneisha helped Tom who was struggling with his handcuffs. Their hands touched and they smiled at each other.

As Aneisha and Tom looked at each other, Dan felt his heartstrings being pulled. It was astonishing how when Tom and Aneisha refused to show their feelings for each other, it was still easier for them to be together. Dan and Zoe definitely were Romeo and Juliet, two tragic lovers. They had no problem admitting their feelings towards each other but the world just kept pulling us apart.

"Come on" Zoe hissed and Dan saw that she'd unlocked the door. Quietly, the four teenage spies and Frank snuck out of the jail. Dan, Aneisha and Frank hurried off to grab the bomb while Tom and Zoe went in search of Keri.

"How do you even know that the glass cylinder is still active?" Zoe asked quietly.

"The cylinder holds the Mastermind's existence. If they destroyed it, the Mastermind would be lost forever, as would Keri" Tom explained.

"So what's the plan? We find the glass cylinder room then go on to locate the Mastermind?" Zoe asked.

"That's not a plan it's a suicide mission. But essentially yes" Tom said. Zoe sighed and tugged him along, flattening themselves against walls and dodging security guards.

"I know you're angry and stuff but we're risking our lives for you Zoe" Tom said suddenly and Zoe swallowed.

"Can't you let me be angry without feeling guilty for once?" she asked exasperatedly and offered Tom a weak smile. He grinned back before hurrying up to a big metal door. He typed in a few codes and the door opened, to reveal a large glass cylinder.

"This is it" Tom said gravely, looked up at it. Zoe started to say something but quickly shut up. For standing in the centre of the room was the Mastermind.

"I'll get her in the thing. Start the process" Zoe said and Tom moved forward. Zoe licked her lips and nervously walked forward. "Do you wanna kindly step into the sphere thing?" When the Mastermind remained silent Zoe sighed.

She took another step forward and the Mastermind sprung. 'This isn't going to work' Zoe thought as she was thrown to the ground for the third time. The Mastermind was a million times better than Black and when she had fought Black, she barely escaped. "I'm tired" Zoe gasped out as she skidded across the floor to avoid being hit in the head.

The Mastermind moved towards her speedily and shoved her into the wall. Wincing, Zoe felt blood trickling down her face. "I'm really tired of getting shoved into walls". Zoe spun around and punched the Mastermind in the face. The Mastermind barely moved, instead grabbed Zoe arm and spun it around. Clutching her arm in agony, Zoe fell to the floor and the Mastermind kicked her body.

"The calculation's done!" Tom called and Zoe weakly got up. She placed two arms on Keri's shoulders and tried dragging her to the cylinder. But the Mastermind had legendary strength. The Mastermind rotated and threw Zoe across the room. She hurtled through and crashed into a wall. Again, she got up and started to think.

She couldn't get the Mastermind into the cylinder but she could trick him. Swallowing, Zoe sprinted at the Mastermind. At the last moment she ducked to the floor and dodged under the legs. She jumped up and allowed the Mastermind to punch her. She backed away and the Mastermind menacingly followed her, thinking that he'd won. Zoe backed into the cylinder and subtly touched the button that opened it. She dropped to the floor suddenly and skidded under the Mastermind's legs yet again. Without wasting any time, Zoe pushed and the Mastermind stumbled into the cylinder.

Zoe pressed the button and the cylinder closed. "Now Tom!" Zoe yelled and Tom pulled down on the lever. A beam of light started to glow in the cylinder and travelled up the Mastermind's face. There was a blinding flash of light and then the cylinder exploded. The force lifted Zoe up and threw her across the room. She fell into Tom's arms, who had darted across the room to save her. Zoe drearily brushed the glass out of her hair and as the smoke cleared a figure stepped out. "Keri?" Zoe said, swallowing nervously.

She waited for an agonising three seconds before she was met by a weak response. "Yeah?" Zoe gave a scream of joy and barrelled her way to her sister, ignoring the screaming pain in her back, head, body and arms. Tom and Zoe rushed to Keri and hugged her, just as the redhead fainted. Zoe caught her in time, cradling her body.

The door burst open and in entered a wild eyed Frank, followed by Dan and Aneisha. "Keri!" Aneisha squealed but Zoe waved her arms.

"We have to get out of here!" Zoe cried. Dan and Tom rushed to support Keri. Zoe staggered along, never letting go of Keri's hands.

"INTRUDERS!" the Crime Minister screamed in a shrill voice. Then her eyes widened in horror. "They have the Mastermind!"

Zoe spotted Black, hurrying down to join the fight as a dozen agents swarmed into view. The place went into lockdown. "Protect Keri at all costs" Zoe panted and struck. She battered down agents like flies, determination spearing her on. Her body was screaming at her, aching in every possible way. But getting Keri to safety was the only thing that mattered. As soon as they saw the large metal door, Tom ducked ahead to open it.

The amount of KORPS agents doubled and fighting them off became almost impossible. The door suddenly opened and Tom shouted. They saw the door and began to sprint down the corridor, batting off agents. They reached the door when suddenly, somebody grabbed Keri's leg. Zoe kicked backwards and caught them in the chest. They continued through the door but not before a horde of agents grabbed Dan's shoulders. "DAN!" Zoe screamed but the metal door swung shut and just like that, Dan was trapped.


	12. Chapter 12

**Again, thanks for all the reviews! This is a short chapter but the next one is going to be really long! Enjoy! **

Zoe eased Keri onto the couch, gently brushing the stray locks of ginger hair out of her face. She hadn't personally met Keri before but one look at the girl and Zoe felt an extraordinary sense of sisterly love and affection. Her face was pale and her forehead was damp. Aneisha grabbed a washcloth and soaked it in cool water before pressing it onto Keri's head.

"Physically she's fine but mentally…" Tom trailed off, unsure how to put it. "She needs rest".

Zoe turned away before she was hit with the realisation that Dan was gone. It hurt so much that she could literally feel the ache in her chest. Dan Morgan, her lovely Dan, was trapped in KORPS HQ, and they were probably torturing him for taking Keri.

"I'll put the bomb piece in a safe place" Frank said and shuffled off. Tom disappeared into his room. As soon as the door closed, Zoe heard him sobbing. Aneisha turned back to Zoe. She chucked a medical kit at her.

"Bandage yourself up Zoe, then you can look after her" Aneisha said and Zoe nodded gratefully. She hurried to the bathroom and patched up her wounds. She applied heat cream to her aching arm and bandaged her split forehead. She applied healing cream to the bruises on her back and changed into a fresh pair of comfortable track suits and a loose top before walking back to Keri and Aneisha.

"You can go Aneisha" Zoe said, sitting down on the couch besides Keri. As Aneisha hesitated Zoe insisted. "Look after Tom. He needs you now". Aneisha sighed and traipsed into Tom's room. As soon as she was gone, the tears came and Zoe's body was racked with sobs.

"I lost him Keri! I lost him" Zoe wept, tears falling onto Keri's face. Zoe continued to cry until there were no more tears, only a dull ache. She looked down at her sister, whose face was damp with tears. Grabbing a handkerchief, Zoe gently dabbed at her cheeks.

She turned away before she heard a weak voice. "You don't know that he's gone. Dan's strong". Zoe turned around to see Keri peeking at her, showing her baby blue eyes.

"Oh Keri" Zoe breathed happily and Keri struggled to sit upright. Zoe threw her arms around Keri and the two sisters hugged.

They parted after a while and Zoe stroked Keri's face tenderly. "You know Zoe, I used to be glad that you weren't there. I had a few feelings for Dan but over time I realised that they were just an attraction. And Dan was too infatuated with you. But I never understood one thing. Why'd you leave?" she asked.

Zoe's hand stilled. "I don't…I wanted to keep him safe. But how are you feeling?"

"I feel like a volcano exploded in my brain. Thanks for getting me out of there" Keri said.

Zoe brushed it off. "Later, when we destroy KORPS and you're better, we'll buy an apartment and live together. With Tom, Neish and Dan we'll devise a strong team of agents. We'll be unstoppable" Zoe said, her eyes shining.

Keri let out a weak laugh. "That'll be cool but you know that I'll be confined to a hospital bed for the rest of my life".

"I thought you were an optimist" Zoe said, playing with Keri's ginger locks.

"I'm a realist" Keri replied. The two settled into silence until a high-pitched squeal emitted from the corner of the living room.

"KERI!" Aneisha screamed and bounded towards Keri. The ginger haired girl grinned and hugged Aneisha, while holding a hand to her aching head.

Tom and Frank hugged Keri in turn before taking a seat in the living room.

"We have to rescue Dan" Tom said, just as Keri's eyelids fluttered shut. Keeping a hand wrapped in Keri's, Zoe turned to Tom.

"I'm in" she said determinedly.

"No not you! You've suffered enough injuries in this past week for a lifetime!" Aneisha cried.

"You can't do it without me and I'm coming, whether you like it or not" Zoe said stubbornly.

"Stubborn mule" Aneisha frowned and Zoe giggled.

"This rescue mission is going to be almost impossible though. The security is going to be very hard to pass" Frank said gravely.

"If we do rescue Dan, KORPS will make sure that it's the last rescue mission. Meaning that we have to get all the MI9 agents out" Zoe said.

"And KORPS are going to want to grab the bomb piece off us. My estimation is that we have exactly a week till Dan gives them our location" Tom said, taking out his laptop.

"Dan would never give us away" Frank said disbelievingly.

"They'll torture the information out of him. But never mind that, we need an army to infiltrate KORPS HQ" Tom said.

Zoe grinned suddenly. "And I have the perfect one". 


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey! I'm back with a new chapter. I really don't like how I wrote it, but it has a very important ZAN moment and also FRELLA. Enjoy!**

"This is crazy" Tom said and Zoe rolled her eyes. "How do you even know that they'll show?"

"Believe me, I know them. They'll show…eventually" Zoe said.

Zoe went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water, to calm her pounding head. Tom flopped back onto the bed and started typing away on his laptop. He was drawing up complex diagrams of KORPS HQ and how they'd infiltrate it. Aneisha was nursing Keri and Frank was inventing gadgets in his room.

"How many are there in your army, do you think?" Tom asked. Zoe pondered this.

"Hmm…forty eight if Anastasia doesn't show and forty nine if she does" Zoe said. Tom typed these figures down and twirled a pencil in his fingers.

"When will they get here?" Tom asked anxiously. Zoe sighed.

"Tom, they'll be here. Maybe tomorrow, maybe in two days, maybe…" Zoe started but was interrupted by the door bursting open. A pile of red-haired girls filed into the room, determined looks in their eyes. Tom fell off his chair in shock.

"Maybe today" Zoe finished quietly.

* * *

The army of 49 red haired girls, including Anastasia, stood tall in rows in the living room. They were dressed in bulletproof vests and had gadgets drooping from black chunky belts. Zoe was standing on a podium, calling out instructions, while Tom, Aneisha and Frank stood beside her.

"Team No. 1 will take entrance 31. Team No. 3 will distract the outside guards. The rest of you know what to do, while Tom, Neish, Frank, Team 7 and I break into the MI9 jails" Zoe said.

She then threw her hands into the air. "Let's go and save the world!" she cheered, her emerald eyes glowing.

* * *

Alysha unscrewed the ventilation duct and whistled through her teeth. The sun reflected off her bright red hair and showed the curly fringe atop her forehead. Team 7, plus Zoe, Tom, Aneisha and Frank hurried up to the duct and quickly entered it. They crawled on for a while till Alysha stopped abruptly, pointing at the jail cells below them.

She then pointed to a bunch of guards standing around, looking alert for any signs of intrusion. She gestured to her clone sister, Spencer, who shuffled forward. Silently, Spencer pulled out a knockout dart and loaded it. She shot four arrows respectively, hitting each guard. Spencer was silent, elusive and accurate.

The guards fell and Taylor, another clone, unscrewed the duct and she dropped downwards, quietly hitting the floor. The rest of the clones from Team 7, Alysha, Spencer, Lily and Jasmine followed her, Tom, Aneisha, Frank and Zoe hot on their heels.

The group dusted themselves off before Lily grabbed the keys from one of the unconscious guards. She dangled it suggestively in front of everyone before walking swiftly to the cell doors and peering into each one. They started to unlock each door and relieved MI9 agents walked out. They looked a bit pale, but more or less healthy. Obviously KORPS had locked them up and forgotten about them.

They continued to free all the agents and got to the last door, where Dan and Stella walked out.

"Stella!" Frank cried and rushed to her, ignoring all warnings to be quiet. Stella threw her arms around Frank's shoulders and sobbed into him. "Sh, Sh, it's ok. I'm here, I'm here" Frank assured.

Then another figure emerged. He was covered in dirt and soot, had sprouting bruises on his body and a fresh cut on his forehead but was otherwise unharmed. "Dan" Zoe breathed. Dan grinned, revealing pearly white teeth. Without warning, Zoe ran to him and kissed him. Millions of emotions sprung into her head but Zoe pushed them away. All that mattered was that Dan was alive, Dan was healthy and Zoe loved Dan.

If she had had any doubts before, she was now completely sure. Zoe was one hundred percent in love with Dan Morgan.

* * *

"Well isn't this lovely?" a crisp voice said dryly and Zoe spun around to see Aulfrick Black striding into the room, four guards to either side of him. Zoe removed her hands from Dan's neck and drew them into an attack position.

Black's smirk grew wider as Zoe's clones and the MI9 agents wearily joined Zoe's side, ready to fight. This made Zoe worry.

"Oh you should be worried my dear" Black said and Zoe swept the look of worry off her face in an instant, cursing herself for allowing her emotions to show. "Because even though your little army here can prove for than a match for some of our agents, we've got all the power".

"Really? How so?" Zoe questioned.

"Do you know how we knew you had invaded?" Black asked, ignoring her question. "Our _remaining _guards were doing their patrols, a daily occurrence, and one came across a certain little **bomb piece**".

Zoe went cold and turned to look at Frank. He put his hands in his pockets and wiggled them around frantically. When he withdrew his hands, he was deathly pale.

"Tardiness was always your weakness" Black tutted.

"So we have flaws. But MI9 prides itself in its strengths. Such as instant recovery" Dan said and swept his arms while diving forward. Any other enemy would have fallen at the speed and strength of Dan's blow. But Black simply sidestepped it casually and with a small flick of his arm, Dan was sent sprawling.

"Really Zoe, you should choose your boyfriends more wisely. This boy can't even fight" Black said mockingly. Zoe rolled her eyes and held up her hand. Instantly, a knockout dart flew and hit Black square in the chest. He dropped like a fly.

* * *

"What do we do?" Dan asked in despair.

"We need to get to the bomb, now!" Tom cried, raising his fist into the air.

"Agreed" Zoe said and clicked her earpiece on. "Attention teams! Converge on each KORPS ventilation duct and show yourselves! We've got a bomb to find and a world to save!"

**Hope you liked it! Review away!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey! After I post this chapter, I'm going to take a one week, or two week break from **_**Auxilium**_**. Don't kill me, I'm starting the sequel, **_**Reditum**_**. And plus, we're really close to the end of**_** Auxilium. **_**For now, ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

KORPS HQ had turned into a warzone. As soon as the clones had materialised, KORPS went into full attack mode. Blood smeared the floor and walls and agents, enemies and allies alike were lying on the floor. Alive or not, Zoe wasn't sure. Nor did she want to find out. She felt a sharp pain in her chest and she gasped. Dan looked at her concernedly.

"Zoe! Are you alright?" he asked, as he, Zoe, Tom, Aneisha, Frank and Stella moved stealthily through the fighting. Zoe managed a weak smile. Every time one of her clones got injured, she felt it.

The team continued on, trying to remain strong. "So where is the bomb?" Frank asked, in a low voice.

"I'm guessing somewhere in the main room" Tom said.

"And the main room is where?" Dan asked. Tom shrugged. "Great job brainiac" Dan continued sarcastically, his words biting. Tom flushed.

"Lay off me. Do I look like a KORPS agent to you? No? Then how would I know where the main room is, huh Dan?" Tom snapped. Dan rolled his eyes.

"You're a failure at your job Tupper" he sneered.

"Oi! Shut up Dan. I don't see you doing anything to find the main room either!" Aneisha said angrily, defending Tom immediately.

"Well I'm not supposed to be the brains of the group, am I Neish?" Dan asked.

"Clearly not" Tom muttered and Dan glared at him.

Zoe was fed up with all of them. "Just stop talking. Honestly, why are you fighting?"

Dan turned to her, his eyes alight. "Because the world is going to end unless we find the main room and our so-called 'brainbox' can't find it"

"Dan, you need to stop being an idiot. You're being rude and ungrateful and I find it disgusting. Now can we find the main room?" Zoe asked snappily, causing Aneisha to jerk up her head in surprise. Not only had Zoe's looks changed, her personality had hardened. Her eyes still had the same innocent naivety but she was colder and fierier.

"Sure" Dan said quietly, hanging his head meekly. He started to apologise but Zoe held up her hand and stalked across the building, blocking out the screams from the battlefield and Dan's insistent apologies. Dan trailed after her, the lost puppy look evident in his crystal blue orbs. Despite himself, Tom sent an amused look towards Aneisha before setting off after the others.

* * *

"This must be the main room" Tom said in a low voice, peering through a crack in the window. Frank and Stella, who were on guard, snorted. Dan started to make a cruel remark but one look from Zoe silenced him.

"No kidding Tupper" Aneisha said, bumping her shoulder into his. Tom playfully rolled his eyes before going back to the task at hand.

"The bomb" Zoe suddenly breathed and when Tom saw it, his eyes widened with fear.

"They've only got one piece to fit in and once they do that, we're dead!" he cried. Aneisha smacked a palm to her head.

"Then let's get in there. Here, I have a plan" Dan said determinedly and the spies huddled together.

They were so caught up in their plan that they failed to see a familiar figure lurking towards them, a malicious smirk on their face and a knife with a curved edge in their hand.

**AARGGHH! I just had to end it on a cliff-hanger, sorry . But please review!**


End file.
